believe my lovefor you
by Claire Van HyUchiha
Summary: Cinta dapat membuat sebuah cerita menjadi lebih berwarna, begitupun dengan takdir yang bahkan kita tidak tahu kapan dan di mana mereka datang


Cinta dapat membuat sebuah cerita menjadi lebih berwarna, begitupun dengan takdir yang bahkan kita tidak tahu kapan dan di mana mereka datang

.

.

.

.

Desclaimer :: oleh bapak saya tercinta #di lemparin bakiak sama masahi kishimoto *masashi kishimoto : sejak kapan saya nikah ama emak lu? Enak aja ente (lha? Kok jadi bahasa arab?* -lupakan -,-a

Ceritanya asli dari otak, khususnya di urat syaraf saya #bletak

Rated :: T

Genre :: romance and hurt/comfort dan silahkan di tentukan sendiri hehe #gubrak

Warning :: OOC, Au, TYPO, Alur yang mungkin kecepatan #plak

Believe my love for you

Story by :: Claire Van Hyuuchiha

Ini adalah fict pertama saya,

Saya newbie di sini

Harap maklum jika fict ini banya kekurangan tak terhingga *lha?

Makasih kepada semua orang yang telah membantu saya membuat fict ini.

Apalagi buat teman sebangku dan kakak saya serta member grup SH dan tidak lupa untuk adek saya juga, pokoknya buat semua yang bantu saya

Domo arigatou minna, bantuannya sangat berarti bagi claire^o^

Don't like?

Just back to archive

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ^o^v

.

.

.

Malam ini...

Langit kota tokyo menumpahkan kesedihannya

Menumpahkan cairan yang membasahi sang bumi

Kota tokyo terasa sepi dikarenakan oleh tangisan sang langit yang belum mau menghentikan kegiatannya

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tetap berjalan ..

Membiarkan rambut dan wajahnya bermandikan tangisan sang langit tokyo

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa gadis ini sedang menangis sama dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh langit malam ini

Tetesan demi tetesan bening dari mata sang gadis menyatu dengan tangisan dari langit malam yang mengalir di wajah manisnya ...

Perih terasa dalam hatinya, bahkan bukan hanya perih yang ia rasakan

.

.

.

Hyuuga hinata, itulah namanya

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo berwajah manis ini sedang merutuki kebodohan dirinya

Kenapa adalah hal yang selalu ia tanyakan pada diri dan hatinya

'kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Kenapa aku percaya pada setiap kata-katanya?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya?'

Tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari mata gading indahnya adalah ungkapan rasa hatinya, ungkapan yang tidak dapat dikatakan melalui bibir manisnya, salah satu menunjukkan kesakitan hatinya ketika lidahnya tidak dapat lagi berucap

.

.

.

.

Tetesan air dari langit tetap tidak menunjukkan volume penurunannya sejak beberapa saat lalu,

Dengan sentuman yang tergambar pada wajah manisnya,ia berlari menembus tetesan langit sore itu.. ia tetap berlari menuju apartemen sang kekasih,Namikaze Naruto

Sungguh, hinata sangat merindukan kekasih berambut kuning dan selalu tertawa hangat padanya, lelaki yang menjadi pendampingnya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini

Hinata sengaja tidak memberitahukan naruto bahwa ia akan datang, mengingat wajah sang kekasih membuat hinata tersenyum dan merona..

Hinata masih berlari menuju tempat tujuannya

.

.

.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka..

Menampakkan hinata di dalamnya

Hinata melihat lorong-lorong apartement lantai 10

Segera ia berlari menuju kamar bernomor 101,

Kamar beratas namakan Namikaze Naruto

Hinata memegang gagang pintu kamar tersebut

Sebelum sempat mendorong pintu tersebut

Ia mendengar suara desahan

Ia bergeming dan ia mendengarnya lagi

.

.

DEG

Hinata sudah tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi

Air mata kini mengalir di wajah cantiknya

Kakinya bergetar, senyumnya kini tergantikan oleh gigitan rahang atasnya pada bibirnya

Sang kekasih yang selama ini sangat baik dan perhatian berselingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya, sahabat yang selalu membantu hinata jika sedang bermasalah dengan naruto.

Kini di hadapan hinata adalah naruto dan sakura berciuman mesra! Dan ini terjadi di belakang hinata.. di saat hinata tidak melihat mereka

Sakit? Perih? Bahkan hinata merasakan yang lebih saat ini!

PRANG

Tanpa sengaja hinata menabrak guci yang ada di dekatnya

Membuat namikaze dan haruno berbalik ke arah suara, dan tidak dapat disembunyikan raut terkejut ada wajah keduanya, mata mereka membulat melihat hinata ada di sana...

Tanpa buang waktu, hinata berlari meninggalkan apartement itu dan naruto mengejarnya

"hinata!" naruto berlari ketika melihat lift itu semakin tertutup

"tch!" naruto segera berlari menuju tangga darurat yang menuju ke bawah, dengan sigap naruto menuruni anak-anak tangga darurat itu

Naruto membuka pintu tangga darurat itu, diedarkan matanya untuk menangkap dimana keadaan sang gadis indigonya, hei! Masih bisakah kau menyebutnya milikmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan namikaze?

seketika itu mata saphirenya menangkap siluet hinata yang sekarang berada di luar pintu apartemen

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur hinata ketika ia keluar dari gedung apartemen itu,

Ia berjalan perlahan setelah berlari cukup lama, mata gading yang sedari tadi mulai mengering kini basah kembali, basah akan air mata langit dan air mata dari mata lavender yang kian bersatu

"HINATA" teriakan itu sukses membuat hinata ngin kembali berlari jika tangannya tidak di tahan oleh pria berkulit tan itu

"tinggalkan aku naruto-kun" hinata berbicara tanpa ada kegagapan sama sekali, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar

"tidak, sebelum kau mendengarku... ak-" belum sempat naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, mulutnya telah terbungkam oleh tamparan keras di pipinya.

Perih? Tentu saja, tapi apa yang di rasakan hinata lebih perih dari apa yang baru saja di dapatkan oleh naruto, naruto dapat melihat jelas silatan kebencian dan kesakitan dari lavender hinata

"cukup, naruto-kun! Cukup sampai di sini! Apa salahku? APA SALAHKU SAMPAI KAU MENGHUKUMKU SEPERTI INI!" isakan dan amarah hinata sudah tidak dapat hinata pendam, hinata menangis mengeluarkan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"kita akhiri saja sampai di sini. Berbahagialah" hinata berlari menjauh hingga mata naruto tidak dapat melihat hinata di antara derasnya hujan

Naaruto terjatuh dan berlutut, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, merutuki apa yang telah ia lakukan sehongga membuat hinata, gadis yang tidak bersalah itu tersakiti

"HIINNAAATTTAA!"

.

.

.

Kini, hinata berjalan tanpa arah

Tatapan matanya kosong, jiwanya serasa telah mati

Matanya tidak dapat lagi menangis...

Ia berjalan dan teruss berjalan

'apa salahku?

Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?' hanya itu yang dapat batin hinata katakan

'kami-sama... aku sudah tidak sanggup hadapi semua ini' di tengah keramaian orang yang kini berhenti berjalan.. hinata tetap berjalan tanpa menyadari adanya mobil tengah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh

Banyak orang kini berteriak agar hinata menjauh dari tempat itu, tidak ada yang berani mendekat..

Hinata bukan tidak mendengar teriakan itu, tapi sengaja tidak mendengarnya... ia siap jika ia akan di tabrak dan meninggal, karena hinata sudah tidak sanggup

Hinata mulai menutup mata, membiarkan teriakan-teriakan kerumunan orang dan bunyi klakson mobil bergema dalam telinganya

'aku siap .. kami-sama' hinata menghela nafas lagi

Membiarkan hidungnya menarik nafas untuk paru-paru dalam dirinya untuk yang terkahir kali

CKIIITTTTT

'hangat, apakah aku sudah ada di surga sekarang?' hinata mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan ia melihat

Jas hitam? Seingatnya ia tidak memakai jas dan semacamnya.. apakah benar ia sudah mati?

"jika kau berkata kau telah mati, lebih baik singkirkan pikiranmu itu jauh-jauh hyuuga" suara khas itu membuat hinata berbalik ke arah suara itu

Dan

Terlihatlah mata onyx yang bahkan kekelamannya mengalahkan sang malam

"uchiha-san?" mata hinata membulat, seorang uchiha menyelamatkannya, jantung hinata mulai berlari seperti pelari profesional

"ekh, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara sasuke membuyarkan semua lamunan hinata, dan tentunya membuat wajah hinata memerah

"h-hai uchiha-san... arigatou" sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku hinata, sangat manis itulah yang dipikirkan sasuke

"uchiha-san kau terluka!" hinata segera bangkit dan melihat luka pada bagian lengakanan sasuke, yah memang waktu menolong hinata lengan sasuke terluka akibat gesekan kulitnya di aspal jalanan

"tidak apa-apa ini, cuman luka kecil" sasuke melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman hinata

Mereka pun berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada tubuh mereka

"kuantar kau pulang" hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sasuke hingga sampai di mansion hyuuga

Setibanya di mansion, hinata langsung bergegas naik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari neji dan hanabi, ia langsung berlari menuju ke lantai 2 yaitu kamarnya

.

.

.

TENG TENG TENG

Lonceng tanda masuk untuk murid-murid di senju high school telah berbunyi ,

Murid-murid kini mulai berlarian, tidak terkecuali hinata

Tanpa di sengaja hinata menabrak seseorang

"gomen" mata hinata membelalak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak dan yang di tabrak pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya

"sakura-chan cepatlah atau kita akan-" belum sempat selesai berbicara naruto pun membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa yang ada di samping sakura

"hinata-chan" gumamnya tapi dapat di dengar oleh sakura

"hinata, cepatlah atau kita akan terlambat" ketiganya menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang uchiha sasuke yang kini menarik hinata dan menjauh

"teme.."

.

.

.

"kurasa pelajaran kita sampai di sini, sampai jumpa" guru bersurai perak itu keluar dari kelas dan pertanda jam makan siang telah datang, semua orang mulai keluar menuju kantin atau tempat lain

"kau mau ke kantin hinata?" hinata hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya.. ino, tenten, dan kiba

"baiklah kami duluan ya" kini lelaki bertato segitiga yang menjawab dan mereka pun meninggalkan hinata

Sepeninggal sahabat-sahabatnya, hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar sambil membawa bentonya menuju ke atap, tempat favoritnya yang tenang dan tidak akan mendengar para FG bungsu uchiha itu bernyanyi dan itu adalah suatu kebiasaan di senju yang tidak dimiliki oleh sekolah lain

.

.

.

Hinata membuka pintu atap sekolahnya,

Angin menyambut hinata, melambaikan beberapa helai rambut indigo hinata dan ketentraman atap sekolah merupakan alasan mengapa hinata suka menghabiskan waktunya di sini

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk yang dekta dengan pembatas atap itu, karena dari sini ia bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh sekolah, indah bukan?

Tanpa sengaja, mata lavender hinata menangkap bayangan naruto dan sakura

Tanpa disadari, cairan bening kembali mengalir dari mata lavender hinata, semua perih yang di rasakannya kemabli menusuk hatinya

"jangan di lihat, atau air mata mu bisa habis" tangisan hinata berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal...

"aku sudah berada di sini sejak kau masuk jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan" sukses menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak hinata, sasuke pun duduk di depan hinata dan melihat objek pandangan sang lavender

"kau tahu, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada dobe" seketika itu lavender hinata menatap onyx itu, tidak ada kebohongan dalam setiap kata-kata sasuke

"aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa-" belum sempat hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya, sasuke sudah membungkam bibir hinata menggunakan jari telunjuknya

"kau pasti bisa percayalah, aku akan membantumu" sasuke tersenyum amat sangat tipis, tapi hinata tahu senyum itu tulus

"arigatou, uchiha-san"

"sasuke"

"e-eh? Baiklah"

"kau punya ponsel?" hinata menyodorkan ponsel flip berwarna ungunya kepada sasuke,

"ini, aku sudah memasukkan nomorku ke dalamnya dan aku juga sudah mengambil nomormu, hubungi aku" hinata hanya blushing dan mengangguk dan tanpa hinata sadari rona merah juga menjalari pipi sasuke

Sejak kejadian di atap itu, sasuke dan hinata mulai menjadi akrab satu sama lain, sasuke akan mengajarkan hinata tentang pelajaran apa saja yang sulit hinata mengerti begitupun sebaliknya, bahkan sasuke juga tidak segan melindungi hinata dari fansgirl maupun laki-laki yang mengganggu hinata, mereka pun sering memberi kabar baik itu sms ataupun telfon..

"sudah siap pulang, hime?" sasuke menyadarkan badanya pada locker di sebelah hinata, seperti kebiasaan.. sasuke sangat suka untuk menggoda hinata

"jangan panggil aku begitu, sasuke-kun" hinata menutup lockernya dan berjalan ke arah luar gedung sekolah diikuti oleh sasuke

"besok ada acara?"

"tidak, memang ada apa?" hinata mendongak melihat wajah sasuke yang terkena pantulan cahaya keemasan.. jantung hinata sudah seperti berlari maraton, pipinya yang putih menjadi merah padam,

"aku ingin megajakmu jalan besok" sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"e-eh, b-baiklah s-sasuke-kun" rona merah menjalari keduanya, keheningan merasuki mereka selama perjalan menuju ruma masing-masing

'tenang hinata'

'sasuke, tenanglah!'

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah ada di depan rumah hinata, sasuke mengambil tangan hinata dan mengecup punggung tangan hinata

"besok ku jemput jam delapan, jaa hime" sasuke berlalu meninggalkan hinata.. jika saja keluarga hyuuga tidak mengajarkan etika kepada penerusnya.. hinata mungkin sudah berteriak saat ini

.

.

PIP PIP

"hinata-nee, sasuke-san sudah datang tuh"

"ia tunggu"

Sasuke keluar dari mobil sport hitamnya dan langsung bertemu dengan neji hyuuga yang sepertinya juga akan keluar rumah, good timing

"jaga adikku baik-baik uchiha"

"hn"

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir ketika sang objek pembicaraan keluar menggunakan dress berwarna putih selutut dengan jepitan manis bercorak lavender dan sepatu dengan pita si depannya

Tanpa disadari wajah sasuke memerah melihat hinata, jika gengsi uchiha tidak tinggi, ia pastikan akan memeluk hinata sekarang

"ayo, neji-nii aku duluan ya... jaa" hinata membuyarkan lamunan sang uchiha bungsu dan menariknya ke dalam mobil

"o-oh ia, a-ayo" sepertinya kebiasaan 'gagap' hinata telah berpindah pada bungsu uchiha ini

.

.

.

Keheningan tercipta dalam mobil sport hitam itu, tidak ada yang beriat untuk memecahkannya...

"a-ano sasuke-kun" akhirnya hinata lah yag mengalah

"hn" gumam sasuke tanpa menghilangkan konsentrasinya pada jalanan

"sebenarnya kita akan ke mana?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban pasti dan itu membuat hyuuga hinata ini kesal, ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya sepanjang perjalanan, sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menahan tawanya

.

.

.

"kita sampai" hinata mulai melihat toko itu dari atas sampai bawah

"akasuna jewerly" gumam hinata, hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati... kira-kira untuk apa sasuke membawanya ke sini?

"ayo masuk" sasuke membuyarkan apa yang dilamunkan hinata, segera hinata menyusul sasuke yang sudah berada di depan pintu masuk toko itu

setelah memasuki gedung itu, mata hinata bahkan tidak dapat berkedip.. perhiasan-pehiasan yang ada di sini membuat siapaun tidak akan melewatkannya,

di antara semua perhiasan yang di lihat hinata, ada satu perhiasan yang sangat menarik minat hinata, yaitu liontin berbentuk hati yang mempunyai sayap, sayap putih dan hitam .

jika saja naruto tidak menghianatinya, mungkin saja besok dia aka mendapatkan kalung ini sebagai kado ulang tahunnya, tapi tiba-tiba wajah sasuke ada dalam pikiran hinata, hinata memikirkan jika kalung itu akan hinata dapatkan dari sasuke, hinata menggeleng dan secepatnya pergi dari tempat liontin itu

tanpa hinata sadari, onyx sasuke telah memperhatikannya, sasuke menuju tempat liontin hati itu berada

"aku pesan liontin itu" sang petugas langsung membungkusnya setelah sasuke membayarnya

"terima kasih" sang petugas pun hanya mengangguk melihat sasuke berlalu, sang petugas itu pun nosebleed di tempat wah.. wah

"apa yang kau beli sasuke-kun?" hinata berbalik mendapati sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya,

"liontin untuk ibuku, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, hime" hinata hanya bisa blushing mendengar panggilan sasuke untuknya,

"ayo" sasuke menggenggam tangan hinata erat, sasuke tersenyum dengan hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya kepada hinata besok, yah.. besok sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya pada hinata besok.. pada ulang tahun hinata ke 18

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan mansion hyuuga, sasuke dan hinata melihat seorang lelaki berkulit tan dengan motor ninjanya, hinata mengenalnya, sontak badan hinata bergetar dan sasuke menyadarinya

"tenanglah hinata, aku ada di sini" sasuke menggenggam tangan hinata bermaksud menenangkan gadis yang disayanginya dan hinata tersenyum

Naruto berbalik, mendapati pintu mobil terbuka menampakkan gadis yang dicintainya,

"hinata-cha-" belum sempat naruto menjelaskan kata-katanya, matanya membulat melihat siapa yang bersama hinata, sasuke uchiha.. ia menggeram, naruto mengepalkan tangannya

"teme, apa yang kau lakukan pada gadisku" kata-kata naruto penuh penekanan, sasuke mendekati hinata dan memegang tanganya, seakan berkata 'tenanglah hime'

"gadismu? Apa kau tidak malu mengatakan hinata gadismu setelah apa yan kau perbuat padanya?" naruto tersenyum miris mendengarnya, hinata yang melihat naruto pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, ia genggam erat tangan sasuke

"APA URUSANMU TEME!" sasuke dan hinata membulatkan matanya melihat naruto yang membentak sasuke dan hinata,

"hinata-chan, aku masih mencintaimu, maafkan aku... kembalilah padaku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya... aku mohon" mata saphirenya menatap lekat mata lavender hinata

Hiata melepaskan genggaman tangan sasuke, sasuke tahu bahwa hinata ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada naruto, sasuke siap jika hinata memilih aruto, asalkan himenya berbahagia

PLAK

Baik sasuke maupun naruto tidak menyangka apa yang di lakukan oleh hinata, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan naruto,

"kau fikir aku apa naruto-kun? Aku bukan boneka yang tidak punya perasaan yang bisa seenaknya kau permainkan, pergilah.. berbahagialah dengan sakura-chan"

Kemudian dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan naruto dan mendekati sasuke, ia menunduk dan mengucapkan selamat malam dan berlari memasuki mansion hyuuga, sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan naruto sendiri di dalam kegelapan

.

.

.

27 Desember 2012

Sinar mentari menembus kamar bernuansa putih biru itu, membiarkan sang cahaya memberikan setitik cahaya pada sang kegelapan,

Hinata menggeliat, merasakan cahaya telah menyinarinya, segera ia memulai ritual yang setiap hari ia lakukan, yaitu mandi

Setelah ritual itu selesai, ia berdiri di depan cermin, melihat dirinya yang kini berusia 18 tahun itu, ia tersenyum

"happy birthday, hyuuga hinata" itu yang dia gumamkan pada dirinya sendiri

Sebelum sempat keluar, ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk yang di tunjukkan untuk dirinya

"moshi-moshi" hinata memulai percakapan tanpa menunggu respon dari si pemanggil

"happy birthday, hime"

"a-arigatou s-sasuke-kun" hinata merona mendapati sasuke lah orang kedua setelah dirinya yang memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun

"ready for tonight?"

"of course"

"tunggu aku malam ini, hime"

"tentu" hinata sangat bersemangat mengingat sasuke akan datang malam ini,

"baiklah, jaa"

"jaa" -tuu..t-

Sambungan panggilan itu terputus, tapi membuat hinata merasa sangat bahagia... hanya mendengarnya saja hinata sudah merasakan doki doki XD

_skip time_

-in hyuuga mansion 8 p.m-

Rumah itu terlihat mulai penuh, mengingat putri hiashi hyuuga merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas

Tamu-tamu undangan yang merupakan teman sekolah hinata memberikan selamat kepada hinata, tapi hinata masih mencari satu orang, orang yang menelfonnya tadi pagi

'dimana dia, kenapa belum datang' inner hinata sambil melihat-lihat sekitar,

"mencari sasuke hm?" hianat berbalik, mendapati shikamaru dan sai berdiri di belakangnya dan anggukan hinata menjadi jawabannya, malam ini hinata sangat anggun dengan rambut yang di ikat setengah dilengkapi denga dress berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan higheels hitam berpita

Sai melihat jam hitam yang ada di tangannya

Sudah saatnya itu pikir sai

"it's show time" hinata hanya memirinkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan sai

PATS

Lampu di ruangan itu mati, semua orang (minus sai dan shikamaru) panik, tiba-tiba cahaya lampu menyinari sudut ruangan yang diisi dengan piano dan terlihatlah sasuke mulai memainkan sebuah lagu

**Once in a while **

**You are in my mind**

**I think about the days that we had **

**And i dream that these would all come back to me**

**Nothing goes on in my heart**

**Just like your memories **

**How i want here to be with you **

**Once more...**

Sasuke menyanyikannya dengan penuh perasaan, perasaan cintanya kepada hinata,

Tanpa di sadari, lavender hinata mulai menupuk air mata pada pelupuk matanya

Dentingan piano semakin melembut memainkan lagu in

**You will always gonna be the one**

**And you should know **

**How i wish i could have never let you go**

**come into my life again **

**oh, don't say no**

**you will always gonna be the one in my life **

**so true, i believe i can never find **

**somebody like you**

**my first love**

sasuke beranjak menajuh dari piano, cahaya menyinarinya seiring sasuke berjalan menuju hinata

dan disinilah sasuke, berdiri di depan hinata dan membuka kotak kado yang ia bawa, memperlihatkan liontin hati bersayap putih, mata hinata membulat melihat liontin yang sangat diinginkannya

"hyuuga hinata, bersediakah kau menjadi pasangan hatiku?" hinata mengangguk dan langsung memeluk sasuke, malam itu semua orang bertepuk tangan atas apa yang baru saja dilakukan sasuke, senang dan bahagia adalah rasa yang di rasakan semuanya...

Tidak terkecuali dua bapak-bapak yang berada di dekat bar mini di ruangan itu

"wah... wah baru saja aku ingin menjodohkan mereka malam ini, ternyata sudah jadian duluan" ujar fugaku menatap wajah bahagia sasuke

"artinya kita tidak perlu susah-susah lagi, ayo bersulang" hiashi mengangkat gelasnya

Semua orang malam itu berfoto bersama sebagai keluarga

.

.

.

"lihatlah, oka-san sangat cantik.. ia kan hikaru? Sang kakak bertanya pada adiknya, yume yang berumur 8 tahun itu

"ia, tapi otou-san juga ganteng, jadi setelah itu oka-san dan otou-san menikah yah? Wah ceritanya indah.. kayak yang ada di dongeng" ujar yume sambil tertawa

"begitukah?" suara berat mengalihkan pandangan hinata dan kedua anaknya

"papa" serentak kedua anak sasuke dan hinata ini memeluk sasuke

"tadaima hime"

"okaeri sasuke-kun"

Dan beginilah kisah harmois keluarga sauke dan hinata

**Tamat**

wah.. siapa yang ngebuat fict gaje ini? *ngelirik di atas*

hancur bener *geleng-geleng*

naruto :: author, tega bener lu *nangis gaje*

author :: lah, emang saya ngelakuin apaan atuh? *mikir*

naruto :: masa di sini saya yang nyakitin, ganti noh *narik-narik lengan baju author*

author :: kalau saya ganti mah, bukan sasuhina malah jadi naruhina *menghela nafas*

naruto :: biarin, kan pemeran utamanya saya *guling-guling" gaje *

author :: *sweatdrop* yo wess, daripada kamu nangis sudah makan dulu sana ada ramen tuh

naruto :: apa! Kenapa gak bilang daritadi *kabur*

author :: eits *tahan naruto* bantuin minta review dulu atuh

naruto dan author :: minna-san, mohon reviewnya ya, tinggal klik shutdown- eh kotak di bawah maksudnya


End file.
